bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sōsaku Yawarakai (TBF)
Jūsanseiza |occupation = Unknown |previous occupation = Criminal mastermind |team = None |previous team = Eijiru Jūsanseiza |partner = None |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = Mono no Aware (Sister) |education = Shinō Academy |status = Active |shikai = N/A |bankai = N/A |signature skill = Chaos Inducement }} Sōsaku Yawarakai (柔らかい創作, Yawarakai Sousaku) was once a . In his life there was only chaos and pure evil. A mad man toying with lives and dreams of others, stepping carelessly on every kind of happiness they had build up for themselves. But his own hubris killed him. It consumed him from inside out, eating away at his physical and mental capabilities, until he was nothing but an empty shell. Wandering around in the , Sosaku's madness became so tangible it interacted with reality itself, giving him a new exterior. There is nothing that links him to what he once was. He has become a parody of everything he believed - and didn't believe - in. A fate no one would wish upon anything, except maybe the azure-haired madman of Soul Society. Appearance Sōsaku's physical self has been reduced to a white canvas. A human-shaped pool of nothingness, the only thing preventing it from blending in with the background being his relentless smile, somehow even whiter. He has lost all human features but his ears and his mouth, and his size has been reduced to that of a small child. A dark hue surrounds him, as if to remind any spectator that his blank color doesn't signify any purity, only the lack of anything. The only things that Sōsaku has retained are his voice and his smile. It's the only way for anyone to see his former self in the miserable creature that he has become. It's unclear if Sōsaku is aware of his new appearance, as he sometimes seems to joke about it but on other occasions acts as if he still has his azure tresses. Personality If there was any kind of humanity, sanity or reason hidden deep within Sōsaku throughout his years, his transformation obliterated it beyond any point of recovery. He has lost all of his facade, tricks and masks, exposing the gruesome abscesses of his mind for anyone to behold. Sōsaku doesn't feel any sadness regarding his transformation, he shows no regret for anything and the only expression he ever carries is his smile. The only thing the creature does is rambling. He rambles about everything; life, truth, eternity, women, household appliances. While his speeches used to conserve a purpose and were convincing enough to sway even the most stubborn heart, there is no longer any consistency or logic behind what Sōsaku tells. It is simply the chaos of his mind forced out in incoherent sentences and mad laughter. While he would use to dodge any question with smugness and bend it to his benefit, any answer he gives now has absolutely nothing to do with it and generally only confuses the interrogator. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Chaos Inducement: Sōsaku has become the living and breathing embodiment of chaos. Around his person extends an aura where reality itself is arbitrarily torn apart, to the point of situations deemed impossible by the laws of physics occurring. What once was hinted by the power his has now been truly manifested - any object within Sōsaku's vicinity will be subject to a series of unpredictable and completely random events. It could be annihilated, multiplied, alternate between states of sentience or anything else. It does not appear Sōsaku has any control over this nor is it even clear he is aware of them. It has been observed that the part of the Dangai he resides him appears more like a glitched game than anything else - pieces of reality randomly appearing and disappearing, transforming and transmuting, sprouting new worlds and alternate realities and destroying them a second, or a millennium, or an eternity later. Behind the Scenes